points_of_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Barony of Therund
The Barony of Therund is north of the ruins of Nerath, consisting of fertile cleared land, forest and much riverland. At the place where the mighty Nentir river meets the Trollwash rises a majestic bluff, atop of which rests Brightstone Keep. For a day's ride in all directions are farms, villages, and homesteads that consist of the baron's holdings. To the north, following the river upstream eventually leads to the Nentir Vale, and the trading towns of Fallcrest and Hammerfast. The start of the Vardar forest has many woodsmen villages and lumber yards. East lies the thick Ironwood, like a green blanket. This extensive forest is inhabited by many elven clans as well as goblins and fey menaces that need to be kept in check. Further north the Ironwood becomes the Harken Forest. Further east is Sarthel, a large and prosperous city state nestled on a high plateau between two highlands. Sarthel is the largest city still remaining in this part of the world, and an important trade partner with Therund. Caravans travel between to the two regularly and guarding them is an important mercenary activity. An even greater city once stood, on Lake Sarth, but is now a ruin. Much of the wealth of the barony is found to the west. Following the Trollwash upstream leads to rolling hills and sheep pastures, halfling farm country, human cattle ranches, and dwarf mines. Dangerous wildlands start beyond a day's ride. The lesser Trollwash river forms a natural heartland between the two cities, but across the lesser river begins the the 'Trollhaunt Warrens', a maze of swampland, thickets, gullies, and forested ridges. Ruined villages and abandoned outposts dot the land, but a road still cuts across the warrens to Moonstair, the furthest reach of the barony. Even in the darkest period after Nerath's fall, Moonstair was not overrun, and for the last ten years it has been steadily growing, an oasis of humanity in a tangle of hills, bogs and small woodlands. Every so often Lord Therund sponsors expeditions into the Warrens and monster hunting and exploring ruins is a constant activity. The journey south down the Nentir to the Bay of Gathis (also called the Bay of Midnight) can be a swift one, especially in spring when the river flows swiftly. There is also the old Imperial Road that that runs down along the Nentir, although the bridge over the Vardar River was ruined during the war and marks the end of easy foot traffic. Small villages dot the river, becoming increasingly less populous and finally totally abandoned except for a few stalwart souls. At the mouth of the Nentir lies the ruined port city of Gathis, flanked by a gnoll-infested plain to the north and the cloudscraping Gathis mountains to the south. These are truly dangerous and forbidding lands, for just over the mountains lies Nera, the heartland of lost Nerath in which can be found the ruins of the capitol. Treasure hunters and scholars sometimes set off for Nera ... few return. Hamlets, Villages, Outposts Every ten miles or so beside a river or road there is a roadside shrine to Avandra and Erathis. These things are ancient, and form the basis for spacing out settlements in human lands. Next to the shrine you'll find a roadhouse tavern (maybe with some rooms to rent) and a trader. On the river, add to this a pier or two for the fishmongers and the barge renters. Close to the keep, this is heart of a village (a village is defined as hamlet with an able smith, a working priest and a sanctioned reeve (who doubles as the constable), but no walls - add walls and now you're a town.) Go further out and the shrine forms the center of a hamlet, with fewer farms and definitely no official constables. Piers become docks, and barges canoes or small skiffs - here speed is more important than cargo space. Even further out, most homesteads are abandoned and the people are tough and independent and ready for trouble. Rowboats can be worth more than horses. Most folk live within a day's walk (20-30 miles) of the Keep in cleared land, down the river, it's a bit further, up to 50 miles. A barge moves about the same speed as a horse, with the current. Agains the flow, a backbreaking day of poling might take you 10 or 15 miles. The Ironwood is really only safe five or so miles in, maybe ten if you're a ranger or traveling with one. There are woodsmen outposts and elven clans in that can be visited, these small points of light are not on the main map. Into the hills, following the Trollwashes you come across small mining camps instead of hamlets, and Moradin's always among the shrines. More dwarves are here, and also tough mercenaries with sharp steel to guard and protect. Halfling and human ranches of sheep and steer dot the hills, plus there are vinyards and eladrin manor houses (some ruined). Moonstair, Sarthel and the Trollhaunt are all part of the Barony of Therund.